


The Closest Thing to A Hug

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, I had to do it, M/M, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: George leaves a little gift for Jack in his driver’s room
Relationships: Jack Aitken/George Russell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The Closest Thing to A Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restless5oul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/gifts).



Usually Jack would say he’s excited to be in the F1 paddock. And he still is but there’s an extraordinary amount of other emotions he’s feeling when he swiped his pass at the entrance and he was greeted by a small army of photographers trying their best to maintain the right distance from him. 

Excited because he really is just a big kid and the F1 paddock will always excite him. In awe because this weekend he’s not an outsider like the other times he’s been there. Nervous because he knows the number of people taking notice of him will be more than the usual. Lucky because only a handful of people in the racing world get handed opportunities like he got this weekend. Well, maybe if Jack thinks about it hard enough maybe George is the one other guy in the paddock feeling the same way he does. 

He was with George in the younger man’s room when George got the call from Toto. They were enjoying the last of the 2 days they could spend together before Jack goes back to the F2 bubble and George goes back to being an F1 superstar as Jack liked to call his boyfriend. Jack was already sleepy when he heard what sounded like George taking a call from the bathroom. When he notices the conversation going on for longer than a casual phone call he sits up and waits for George to come out. George came out looking between a cross of trying to stay calm and being shocked at the same time. 

“Who’d be calling you at 2 AM babe?” Jack asks as he pats the spot next to him on the bed but George is still stood in place. “Toto Wolff. Lewis tested positive and he wants me to take his seat for thus weekend.” George says slowly, his voice breaking a bit when he says the part about him taking Lewis’ seat. “Holy shit.” Jack stands up and walks over to George. He holds George’s free hand while George was still clutching his phone as if waiting for Toto to call again and take what he said back. “He said he already talked to Williams and they said they’ll lend me to Mercedes but it’s my decision in the end if I want to drive for them or not.” George says as he squeezes Jack’s hand. 

“Of course you’re saying yes! George it’s Mercedes! You can’t say no babe.” Jack exclaims as his face practically splits with how big the smile on his face is. “Jack I asked if Toto knew what will happen at Williams if I said yes to him and he said he knows you should be taking my spot since you’re reserve driver.” George says holding on to Jack even tighter now. “Oh don’t worry about that babe. You need to call Toto and say yes to driving the Merc.” Jack says holding on to George’s face between his hands. “I already said yes. I’m not a total idiot it’s Mercedes.” George says with a chuckle. “Good boy.” Jack says before pecking his lips.

In the end it was Jack who had to call the team and it was a pretty amusing conversation in the end. The team assuring him it was a no-brainer putting him in the car and they never looked at any other options knowing he was around and ready to jump in the car. The only downside of the whole situation was that the two of them still have to stay separate from each other. Jack thinks this might be harder with them in the same paddock and seeing each other but not being allowed to be together. George had already arrived at the circuit hours ago right when curfew in the paddock was lifted. George had sent him a nice selfie wearing his brand new Mercedes gear grinning from ear to ear. Jack sent him a selfie of him still half asleep in return.

Jack eventually arrived at the Williams hospitality, his press officer for the weekend already waiting for him as he gets handed his schedule for the day. Then he gets handed a sheet of sticker with his name on it. “We thought we’d give you the honors of putting this on the door of your room.” It makes Jack smile because he knows this is his team and he’s welcome here no matter what. Plus he does love stickers. He gives a big thumbs up for the cameras when he puts it on his door. After that they give him space to settle in and he goes into his room to put his things down and unpack. 

If Jack was honest he was still expecting to see George’s things in the driver’s room but it was clean and tidy with a stack of extra team shirts and towels ready for him on the shelf. He also notices a black jumper with a note stuck on it. Thinking it’s still from the team, Jack picks it up and takes the note off of it so he can read it better. When Jack unfurls the jumper he was hit with a familiar sent and notices that the jumper was definitely not in his size. That’s when he checks the note to see who it’s really from. It was from George. 

_’Jack, I know it’s not much but I thought this is the closest to me being able to give you a hug considering the circumstances. Wear it when you feel like you need me and know that I’m so so proud of you not just this weekend but all the time. I do want my car back eventually tho preferably in one piece. But also come back to me in one piece. That’s all I really care about. I know you’ll do amazing Jack. I can’t wait to be able to hug and kiss you again and tell you all of this in person. Love you always, George.’_

Jack was thankful he locked the door to his room before he started reading the letter as he wipes away a few stray tears from his eyes. When he thinks about it maybe this is why George left early that morning. George rarely surprises him with romantic gestures but whenever he does it always ends with Jack letting go of some happy tears. “Damn it George.” Jack chuckles as he composes himself. Holding the jumper close and taking in the familiar scent he loves before he slips it on. He stands in front of the mirror and snaps a few photos with his phone. 

George was sitting having coffee with Bono and his other new engineers for the weekend when his phone goes off. He gives the other men a look excusing himself before he opens the new message from Jack. As he predicted it was a photo of Jack wearing his little gift for him that he left that morning. It makes George feel warm and fuzzy seeing Jack in his jumper, as he always does when Jack wears his clothes, but he also feels proud seeing Jack in his driver’s room. A message follows it when Jack sees that George has seen the photo he sent him. 

_’Look at my sweater paws babe! I love it so much George. Love you too pretty boy.’_


End file.
